vanguard:infinite struggle
by techgenusfan2
Summary: this is one of the many teams entering some of the competitions
1. Chapter 1

**Team** Dark Star

This evil team uses "reverse" ("R") cards or link joker to destroy those under them mercilessly. (All are Singaporeans)

* * *

**Name:** Benjamin Lim (commonly known as Ben)

**Age: **17 (birthday is the first of November) (1.9m)

Affiliation: Team Dark Star (leader)

**Body type: **Stocky, like a body builder yet unusually tall

**Gender: **Male

**Deck(s)**: Dimensional Police

**Avatar Card(s)**: Dimensional Robo, Daifighter, Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha

**Description**:Benjamin is the strong silent type that will pulverise anyone on the field in his way to get what he wants.

* * *

**Name:** Nathaniel ang (commonly known as Nathan)

**Age: **15(birthday is the seventeenth of July) (1.68m)

**Affiliation**: Team Dark Star (assistant-leader)

**Body type: **lanky and tall

**Gender**: Male

**Deck(s)**: Dark Irregulars

**Avatar Card(s)**: Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive, Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse", Demon World Marquis, Amon

**Description**:this unusually thin fighter might not look like much but will terrorise and toy with even the best of players on the field.

* * *

**Name:** Amelia jetson (commonly known as Emily)

**Age: **16 (birthday is on twenty-seventh September) (1.35m)

**Affiliation**: Team Dark Star (member)

**Body type: **short, thin and sharp features

**Gender:** Female

**Deck(s)**: Pale Moon

**Avatar Card(s)**: Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse", Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica

**Description:**short tempered and has lady luck on her side so if you put her in a corner don't think that you have won yet for she will make a comeback.

* * *

**Name:** Terrell Walter

**Age: **18(birthday is eleventh January) (1.8m)

**Affiliation**: Team Dark Star (substitute)

**Body type: **short and stocky (body builder)

**Gender:** male

**Deck(s)**: Link Joker

**Avatar Card(s):** Schwarzschild dragon, gravity collapse dragon, Star-Vader, Mobius Breath Dragon

**Description:**this fighter might not look like much but will leave you with every rear-guard locked and make your vanguard useless with no boosts


	2. Chapter 2

Team golden shadows

This devastatingly strong team uses the "gold and shadow paladin" clans to overpower their foes

**Name:** Zacharias lim(commonly known as zac)

**Age: **18(birthday is the twenty second of February) (1.8m)

**Affiliation**: Team golden shadows (leader)

**Body type: **sharp and cruel face but skinny like a twig

**Gender: **Male

**Deck(s)**: Shadow paladin

**Avatar Card(s)**: Blaster dark, Phantom Blaster dragon

**Description**: this heartless fighter doesn't care about the means but cares about the ends but considers cheaters the lowest of the low (he will never cheat)

**Name:** timothy smith mase (commonly known as Tim)

**Age: **16(birthday is the eleventh of November) (1.7m)

**Affiliation**: Team golden shadows (assistant-leader)

**Body type: **thin, wiry and scrawny

**Gender: **Male

**Deck(s)**: Gold paladin

**Avatar Card(s)**: Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore

**Description**: fun-loving, never serious prankster often causes the more serious leader furious during training sessions

**Name:** Richard Powell (commonly known as Rick)

**Age: **14(birthday is the twentieth of March) (1.65m)

**Affiliation**: Team golden shadows (member)

**Body type: **big, muscular and intimidating

**Gender: **Male

**Deck(s)**: Shadow paladin

**Avatar Card(s)**: Revenger, Raging form dragon

**Description**: this silent player has a kind of gravity and no-nonsense aura often causes other players to cower in fear

**Name:** Christopher Loh(commonly known as Chris)

**Age: **16(birthday is on sixth of September) (1.75m)

**Affiliation**: Team golden shadows (substitute)

**Body type:** tall and scrawny

**Gender: **Male

**Deck(s)**: Gold paladin

**Avatar Card(s)**: iridescent lion, blond ezel, Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel

**Description**: carefree and relaxed but gets serious when fighting (card fighting)


	3. Team deck lists(so far)

Team Golden Shadows

Zacharias lim-Shadow paladin

G0

4x Abyss Healer

4x Grim Reaper

4x Death Feather Eagle

4x Abyss Freezer

1x Fullbau

G1

4x Blaster Javelin

4x Dark Shield, Mac Lir

2x Nightmare Painter

3x Black Sage, Charon

2x Buranbau Revenger

G2

4x Blaster Dark

2x Coilbau Revenger

2x Knight of Darkness, Rugos

2x Knight of Nullity, Masquerade

G3

4x Phantom Blaster Dragon

2x Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom

2x Phantom Blaster Overlord

timothy smith-Gold paladin(liberator)

G0

4x Elixir Liberator

4x Liberator of Hope, Epona

4x Flame of Victory

4x Armament Liberator, Gwydion

1x Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter

G1

1x Barcgal Liberator

2x Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus

4x Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth

4x Halo Liberator, Mark

4x Future Liberator, Llew

G2

3x Blaster Blade Liberator

2x Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint

2x Liberator, Bagpipe Angel

3x Liberator of the Flute, Escrad

G3

4x Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore

4x Solitary Liberator, Gancelot

Richard Powell-Shadow paladin(revenger)

G0

4x Healing Revenger

4x Revenger, Air Raid Dragon

4x Grim Revenger

4x Freezing Revenger

1x Creeping Dark Goat

G1

3x Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint

4x Dark Revenger, Mac Lir

2x Transient Revenger, Masquerade

4x Sacrilege Revenger, Berith

2x Revenger of Malice, Dilan

G2

4x Blaster Dark Revenger

2x Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu

2x Sharkbau Revenger

2x Nullity Revenger, Masquerade

G3

4x Revenger, Raging Form Dragon

4x Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom

Christopher Loh-Gold paladin

G0

4x Falcon Knight of the Azure

4x Elixir Sommelier

4x Flame of Victory

4x Dantegal

1x Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph

G1

4x Halo Shield, Mark

2x Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin

3x Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth

2x War-horse, Raging Storm

2x Sleygal Dagger

2x Little Battler, Tron

G2

2x Knight of Far Bow, Safir

2x Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus

4x Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains

2x Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion

G3

4x Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel

4x Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel

Team Dark Star

Ben Lim-Dimensional police

Grade 3:

4xSuper Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser

2xSuper Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha

2xDark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha

Grade 2:

2xDimensional Robo, Kaizard

2xOperator Girl, Mika

2xDimensional Robo, Daidragon

4xDimensional Robo, Daifighter

Grade 1:

2xDiamond Ace

4xDimensional Robo, Daishield

4xDimensional Robo, Daitiger

2xDimensional Robo, Daimariner

3xDimensional Robo, Daibrave

Grade 0:

1xDimensional Robo, Goyusha

4xDimensional Robo, Daicrane

4xDimensional Robo, Daibattles

4xDimensional Robo, Gorescue

4xJustice Cobalt

Nathan ang-Dark Irregulars

G3

4x Demon World Marquis, Amon

4x Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse"

G2

4x Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw

4x Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive

2x Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin

G1

4x Amon's Follower, Hell's Deal

4x Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula

2x Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin

2x March Rabbit of Nightmareland

2x Alluring Succubus

1x Prisoner Beast

G0

4xAmon's Follower, Psychic Waitress

4x Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick

4x Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand

4x Dark Knight of Nightmareland

1x Amon's Follower, Fate Collector

Emily jetson-Pale moon

G3

4x Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier

4x Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"

G2

4x Silver Thorn Rising Dragon

4x Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica

2x Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian

G1

4x Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia

4x Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana

4x Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon

3x Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina

G0

4x Silver Thorn Barking Dragon

4x Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia

4x Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge

4x Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha

1x Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela

Terrell Walter-Link joker

G3

4x Schwarzschild Dragon

2x Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon

2x Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon  
G2

4x Gravity Collapse Dragon

2x Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium

2x Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon

2x Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon

G1

4x Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum

4x Barrier Star-vader, Promethium

4x Gravity Ball Dragon

3x Prison Star-vader, Palladium

G0

4x Star-vader, Scouting Ferris

4x Star-vader, Meteor Liger

4x Star-vader, Vice Soldiert

4x Star-vader, Stellar Garage

1x Micro-hole Dracokid


	4. waiting for zac

'Come on, just one game for fun,' Tim pleaded to Rick 'I mean with the secondary school vanguard champion ships just around the corner we need all the practice we can get.'

"All right, all right but just one more before Zac comes."

"Aw yea"

"Stand up _my_ vanguard" they echoed.

'Liberator, Cheer up Trumpeter' Tim revealed

"Creeping Dark Goat" Rick roared.

"I'll go first. Ride, Sacrilege Revenger, Berith goat moves behind. That's my turn."

'My turn,' Tim laughed 'ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. Gareth will attack'

"No guard."

'Drive check, Llew'

"Damage check, Dilan"

'Your move.'

Rick-Tim

Hand size: 5 - 7

Damage: 1 -0

"My move ride, Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu. Goat's skill, I'll add Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. Call, two Nullity Revenger, Masquerade"

"My vanguard attacks. drive check, raging form dragon."

'Damage check, Geraint.'

"Left masquerade attacks."

'Damage check, gwydion draw trigger, all effects to my vanguard.'

"Your turn," Rick said grudgingly, Tim always seemed to get lucky with triggers.

Rick-Tim

Hand size: 5 - 8

Damage: 1(all used) -2

'Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator counter blast, the right masquerade retires. Call escrad, Gareth and Llew'

'Gareth boosts, escrad attacks. '

"No guard. Damage check, freezing revenger"

'Llew boosts blaster blade attacks.'

"No guard."

'Drive check, Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore'

"Damage check, Transient Revenger, Masquerade"

Rick -Tim

Hand size: 6 - 6

Damage: 3(1 used)-2(all used)

"Ride, Mordred phantom, call dorint"

"Masquerade attacks escrad "

'No guard '

"Mordred attacks your vanguard"

'No guard'

"Drive check, berith. Twin drive air raid dragon critical trigger all effects to my vanguard your move"

Rick -Tim

Hand size: 7 - 6

Damage: 3(1 used)-4(half used)

'Ride, gancelot, call escrad and boosted by Gareth attack followed by my vanguard with the help of Llew'

"Perfect guard with Dark Revenger, Mac Lir for your vanguard and guard with air raid dragon for escrad."

'Tsk'

'Drive checks, Liberator of Hope, Epona critical trigger all effects to my vanguard, twin drive, flame of victory. Awww come on I had you there'

Rick -Tim

Hand size: 5 - 8

Damage: 3(1 used)-4(half used)

"my move _arise the knight of darkness destroy your foes_, call blaster dark revenger, counter blast and dorint's skill unflip one damage go to the shadow realm escrad! Call Berith and Mordred attacks your vanguard"

'guard with Epona and flame of victory'

"drive check, freezing revenger all effects to my vanguard and draw, twin drive, raging form dragon now blaster dark revenger will attack with a boost from dorint"

'no guard, damage check, escrad'

"next masquerade with berith boosting will destroy you "

'gwydion and Llew will guard'

Rick -Tim

Hand size: 7 - 4

Damage: 3(2 used)-5(2 used)

'_When the white wings of justice are not enough, the fangs will join the fray and crush the opposition_. Break ride! Garmore 10k to my vanguard the three 5ks to my back row now LIMIT BREAK! Counter blast, superior call bagpipe angel 2k to my vanguard and Gareth second, superior call gancelot.'

'Trumpeter boosts, gancelot attacks'

"No guard, damage check, Mordred phantom"

'Garmore with Llew will attack and Garmore effect, putting trumpeter back'

"Mac Lir will block your vanguard for a second time."

'Drive check, gwydion all effects to angel, twin drive, gwydion all effects to angel who will now attack'

"No guard freezing revenger all effects to my vanguard."

Rick -Tim

Hand size: 6- 9

Damage: 5(2 used)-5(all used)

"Final turn!My turn_, dragon from the abyss of Tartarus arise from its depths and destroy all who oppose you_, ride revenger, raging form dragon Mordred skill activates superior call dilan blaster dark and masquerade attack both with their respective boosts "

'Gwydions will guard blaster dark and angel will intercept with Geraint from my hand for masquerade.'

"Now raging form will attack"

'Mark will guard that'

"Drive check, healing revenger all effects to dilan and heal, twin drive, Berith."

"Now, LIMIT BREAK! Blaster dark and masquerades column will retire and superior ride raging form dragon."

"Now with dilan's boost and soul blast, my avatar will finish you'

'Guard two Epona and one flame of victory.'

"Drive, check air raid dragon all effects to my vanguard twin drive, grim revenger all in to my vanguard"

'Good game' they said to each other


End file.
